Relizations in a dark world
by Amara's Secret Angel of Fate
Summary: The gangs fifth year at Hogwarts. But hey! who's the new fifth year girl? What did you say! Voldemort's COUSIN!?
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: realizations in a dark world chapter one.  
  
Author: Amara's Secret  
  
Rating: P.G. (violence)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry potter. That's J. K. Rowling job.   
  
A.N. hey amara's secret here and please be kind this is my first HP fic. Please ignore any misspellings my computer is down and my dad's doesn't have spell check. SO! On with the story!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"I understand, I will go to Hogwarts and learn." The girl about fifteen said.  
  
"Good you should be proud. You are being accepted to Hogwarts even though you are going into your fifth year." an older woman, about 20-22  
  
"Don't worry I'm proud. But I am also worried. I know Dumbledore is there but there have been instances at the castle in the past four years."  
  
"Yes but Harry Potter is there also. He will protect you."  
  
"More like me protecting him. You know my powers, Morgana." she said sarcastically  
  
"Just go Nellina. You will miss your plane to England if you don't stop squabbling with me."  
  
"Don't worry I'm going and I wont let my guard down on the plane, and let a Muggles find out what I am and I'll send Karenta with a letter when I get there."  
  
  
"Good. Now go!"  
  
"Bye!"   
  
"BYE! And good luck! You're going to need it if we are to still hide you after this from your cousin."  
  
  
******  
  
Three days later on platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Ron Weasly, Hemione Granger, Harry Potter, and the Weasly twins were all standing on the platform waiting for the train to blow the whistle to signal the train was about to leave. Suddenly they saw an uproar near one of the cars. It seems that a student by the name of Draco Malfoy had gotten in a fight with one of the new students.  
  
The person he was fighting with was a girl. Too old to be a first year but too young to be the new defense against the dark arts teacher. The girl was obviously VERY angry at something that Malfoy had said and was throwing punches, kicks and knees at him. It seemed that nothing could stop her. There were three adults trying to pull her off of him. Suddenly there was a high female voice yelling at the girl to stop. The girl stopped abruptly and turned.  
  
"Dr. Morgana? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Obviously having to keep you out of trouble" the woman said as she pulled her away from Malfoy.   
  
"What ever."  
  
"Nellina you aren't even at the school yet and you're causing trouble! Please apologize to that boy, Immediately!"  
  
"Not until he does. He has no right saying that I'm a weak stupid girl that couldn't get into the school until now."  
  
"Very well then I understand. Mr. Malfoy please apologize to the girl you insulted."  
  
"No. Your not one of my teachers and your not my parent so I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"Wrong Mr. Malfoy. I am Dr. Morgana Harunta. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You will give all of your classmates and myself the respect that we deserve or I will punish you personally. And trust me I hate student that have a bad disposition. You can ask professor Snape about it if you like. I went to school with him. Now if you don't mind apologize to Nellina or," she smiled evilly. "How would you like to be a ferret again. As I understand, Professor Moody turned you into one last year."  
  
"I'm...(Mumble grumble,)" Malfoy said.  
  
"Thank you apology accepted. And I'm sorry for beating the crap out of you." The girl named Nellina said smirking.  
  
"All aboard! The train leaving for Hogwarts is about to leave!" one of the conductors said.   
  
The crowd surrounding the small group slowly disappeared and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find a car. All they could find was a car with the girl.  
  
"Hi. Are these seats taken?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Go ahead and sit down. No one's stopping you."  
  
"We saw what you did you did to Malfoy," Ron said nearly bursting with laughter.  
  
"Serves him right the little oaf." She said as she pulled out a small black rectangle from her bag. She opened it up and started to type on it.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's called a laptop for witches and wizards."  
  
"A what?" Harry asked.  
  
"A laptop."  
  
"I've heard of laptops before but not one for our kind."  
  
"That's because they've just come out in America. Which is where I'm from. My mother thought that it would be good for me to have one so I can do my research on it."  
  
"Wouldn't you have to clear it with the teachers, first?" Hermione said.  
  
"I have Dumbledore said I could have it in the school. You'd be surprised at the things Bill Gates have come up with. He made the computer for the Muggles. Now I have some work to do."  
  
"But the term hasn't started yet."  
  
"For me it has. My mother has me do extra work. Book reports. Papers. Things like that."  
  
"Even I'd hate that." Hemione said.  
  
"You'd get used to it. Mum and dad always hated having the public schools always down their back about me fighting so they decided to home school me. That's where Dr. Morgana comes in. She was my teacher until I got accepted to Hogwarts. Mum and Dad decided that it was good that I would go to a private school."  
  
"But Muggles go to pubic schools." Ron said.  
  
Nellina sighed,  
  
"Public schools for witches and wizards idiot! Don't you know that in America at least five of every 50 people are witches and wizards. That's at least three hundred thousand kids that need to be trained in our ways," she said getting angry.  
  
"Why did you not get accepted until now?" Hemione asked.  
  
"That's for me and the teachers to know and for you to find out. Now please, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Alright." They all said meekly.  
  
The rest of the journey it was very quiet besides the sound of typing and the others game of snaps.  
  
As they grew nearer and nearer to Hogwarts, Nellina changed into some robes and pulled out her transfiguration book and started to read it.  
  
"Man she's as rapped up in school as Hemione." Ron whispered.  
  
"I wonder if she's as stuck to the rules as her too." Harry said as he eyed Hemione and Nellina.   
  
"I hate to break up this she's so much like this and this person but I can hear you loud and clear." Nellina said.   
  
The two boys blushed profusely and they quickly turned away. When they got the train and entered the great hall professor McGonagall came running up to them.  
  
"Potter, I heard that Nellina Frantwana rode with you here. Where is she?"  
  
"Over there." Hemione said pointing at Nellina.  
  
The professor ran/walked over to her and pulled her to the great hall.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Morgana said as she pulled Nellina aside. "Be nice, you're about to be introduced to your teachers and after that to the school."  
  
"Am I going to be introduced as his cousin?"  
  
"No, but to the teachers you will. Now hush here comes Dumbledore."   
  
Dumbledore entered the room they were waiting with the teachers in.  
  
"Nellina please come here." He said in his kind, soft, friendly voice.  
  
"I am sure that your trip here was quite relaxing."  
  
"Besides the fact that one of your students picked a fight with me by saying that I was so stupid that I couldn't get into the school until now."  
  
"Oh! And what student was this?"  
  
"Someone named Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ah. Yes I'll be sure to have a talk with him."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster. Now if you will I'd like to meet my teachers."  
  
"Yes, of course! May I please have your attention please?" He said calling the teachers to order. "Thank you. Now I'd like to introduce the newest student to Hogwarts."  
  
"But, headmaster, shouldn't she be in the room of the great hall like all the rest of the first years?" A greasy haired man standing near the wall said.  
  
"I'm not a first year thank you! I am a fifth year! And I am not to be squashed in the looser heap!" Nellina snorted, and Morgana hissed,  
  
"Nellina!"  
  
"It's quite all right Morgana. No, she is quite right. May I introduce Nellina Frantwana. She is a fifth year and she will only be here for one year. She is the cousin of Voldemort."  
  
  
A.N. so how was it? PLEASE don't flame me! (Covers her head to protect herself from flames)   
  



	2. Relizations In a Dark World: Part 1

Title: realizations in a dark world chapter one.  
  
Author: Amara's Secret  
  
Rating: P.G. (violence)   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry potter. That's J. K. Rowling's job.  
  
A.N.: here's the first chapter to Realizations in a dark world. It involves dissing Draco Malfoy. If you do not like this then I suggest that you get out of here while you can because after this the story get very enjoyable. Though why I'm still talking I don't know you people have probably already scrolled down. Thanks, you barbarians.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The room got deathly quiet, then Professor Sprout dropped her teacup and it shattered on the stone floor. Then everyone started to talk at once.  
  
"The cousin of you know who? You think that wise after what happened last year." Professor Flitwick said in his high pitched voice.   
  
"I know. I invited her because I thought it would calm every one down if they saw that Voldemort's cousin was kind and sweet then they will be more at ease."  
  
"More at ease!? Dumbledore, honestly they will be frightened to death of her! The only ones that will actually talk to her will be the Slytherins! The Hufflepuffs will run screaming from her and who knows what the Ravenclaws will do! And maybe, just maybe the Gryffindors will accept her! And even then the only ones will be Harry Potter, Hemione Granger, and Ron Weasley!" Professor McGonagall almost shouted.  
  
"Hush everyone! The students will not know. They will find out in due time though we must be very careful not to tell anyone until Nellina is ready for the responsibility and to realize that if she does this the only ones who will talk to her are basically going to be the Slytherans. But for right now we are going to not worry about it.  
  
"Now. Nellina I need you to sit down here and put this hat on. It will tell you where you need to be in the schools houses. Then I will introduce you to the teachers you will be studying under." Dumbledore said and handed Nellina the sorting hat. Nellina sat down and placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Ah, Nellina, such a pretty name. Now where shall I put you? Both parents in Gryffindor, yet a cousin in Slytherin. You speak Parsletounge. And you are very brave. Too brave for Hufflepuff though. Also very loyal. You would be a great person in any one, but I think you will be happiest in... Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.  
  
"Very well then. Gryffindor then. That means when the sorting is over and I have introduced you to the school, you need to go to the Gryffindor table."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now for your teachers. You will have all of the regular classes and also Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. The rest of the teachers may leave." He said to the teachers other than Snape, McGonagall, Binns, Trelawney, Hagrid, flitwick, Sprout, Morgana, and Morantan. "Nellina this is professor..."he started but Nellina stopped him.  
  
"Professor? I thought that we had to call them Dr."  
  
"In America they do but here we call them professors. Now as I was saying this is professor Snape your potions teacher. I understand you like potions. His class I'm sure will be enjoyable for you. Professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher, professor Binns the history teacher, professor Trelawney the Divination Teacher. I have also heard that you are very good in. Professor Hagrid the care for Magical Creatures teacher, professor Flitwick the charms teacher, professor Sprout the herbology teacher, professor Morantan the astronomy teacher, and I believe you already know professor Harunta."   
  
"Sir, I would like to be called Dr. Morgana. That's what I've been called all of my career and that's what I'd like to be called here."  
  
"Very well Morgana. If that's what you'd like. Now shall we go and get the sorting and the introductions over with." He said as he headed for the door with the others in tow.  
  
The teachers all took there seats at the high table and Nellina stood beside Morgana as the hall were talking. She overheard a conversation at one of the tables that had badger hanging over it.  
  
"What is she doing up there everyone the students aren't allowed to go up to the high table until after the feast!" one girl said.  
  
"I know, she's going to be suspended and the term hasn't even started yet." the other said.   
  
"You know that she would have a reason for being up there. For all you know she Nellina curled her fist and was about to go plummet the girl into next week when Morgana put her hand on her arm.  
  
"Calm down. If you don't I'll be forced to give a detention."  
  
"You're not technically my teacher just yet."  
  
"Would you like my kind of detention?"  
  
"No, sorry Dr."  
  
"No problem. Look the sorting is over Dumbledore is about to introduce us." she said as Dumbledore stood up and he said,  
  
"Well a new start of a new school year. We have new first year students, but we also have an exchange student from America. Her name is Nellina Frantwana and she is a fifth year. She will be part of the Gryffandor and I expect that you will all treat her with respect and decency." his eyes glanced at the slytherin table that were all glaring at Nellina who had moved to Dumbledore's side. "Now we also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher of course." he said as he ushered Nellina toward the Gryandor table. "Her name is Dr. Morgana Harunta although her last name is Harunta she has requested to be called Dr. Morgana." the students clapped politely as Nellina made her way across the room while people were patting her on the back and saying 'thanks for beating up Malfoy.' she sat down next to the boy that she was with in the train.   
  
"So you're a exchange student from America huh? Is it exciting?"  
  
"Yah I guess. Now please leave me alone. I'd like to eat in peace." she said as she helped herself to some food and pumpkin juice.  
  
Three weeks later  
  
It seemed that everyone wanted to talk to her. Just because she had beat up some arrogant boy that really needed it. Though she had done one thing that a person hated her for. She had gotten the highest marks on their midterm exams in every subject for that term. That made Hemione Granger hate the ground she walked on. But on top of that she had gotten on Severus Snape good side. Which made Draco Malfoy hate her even more than he already did. And guess what they were in potions again.   
  
"Tell me Mr. Malfoy how do you make a simple vanishing potion that lasts about a hour?"  
  
"Um... shrivle of porqupine, and powdered root of asphodel?" Draco said puzzled. And Nellina glared at him and raised her hand.  
  
"Wrong, Nellina will you please correct him?"  
  
"Gladly. may I address the class?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you. You idiot, it's extract shrivle of poripine, powdered root of wormwood, and infusion of asphodel. I swear you should have learned that in your first year and Professor Snape is an excellent teacher so I'm sure he taught it so you have no right to not know it if this is your supposed best class!"  
  
"But it is my best class!"  
  
"On what planet, Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Not on this one, mudblood." he said and Nellina's eyes narrowed. She crossed the room to where he was standing and shoved him against the wall and placed her arm across his throat pressing in not permitting him to breath. Snape stood there with an amused look on his face as this happened.  
  
"One: if it is on this planet then you're from the other planet. Two: my family has been wizards and witches since the beginning of time. So next time you challenge me on by bloodline I'll do more than prevent you from breathing. I'll hurt you. Badly." she said and she turned around as and addressed Professor Snape. "Excuse me professor. I'm feeling particularly sick to the stomach because of that thing. May I please be excused?"  
  
"Yes you may leave Nellina."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
A/N: how do you like it? well i've gotta go and go home. I wont be able to upload any parts any time soon because my computer is down. See Ya! Amara's Secret.  
  
  



End file.
